


The Best Laid Traps

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Eluvians, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



"You..wanted to see me?" She asks, and his heart beats stronger than it has in centuries.

He half-turns, not answering her right away. He takes a moment to watch her out of the corner of his eyes. She's not the sort of creature he has ever considered beautiful -- her very manner spoke of one trying to preserve a time of monarchs and tyranny. He had written her off, had marked her as unworthy of his time.

Let it not be said that Fen'Harel does not realize his mistakes.

"I have found something in these halls I thought you might find of interest," He says, a half-true and half-lie. He has always known it to be here, but she will be unable to resist it.

He steps aside and watches her eyes as she takes in the eluvian before her -- eyes curious, brows flexing upwards in interest. She reminds him of June as she reaches a hand toward the frame, of the way his clever hands could bend any material to his will. It is not a mistake, he thinks, that she chose these markings.

"An eluvian?" She asks, her breath catching in her throat. She almost runs a hand over the surface -- he watches it ripple, the fade just inches from their fingers. "A working one?"

"Yes." This is truth, but it is more than she knows.

His heart beats faster as she touches it, her fingers rippling across time in ways that he has not seen for millenniums. His pulse quickens as she leans toward him, and his hand touches her, unbidden.

She's not aware of the lips she touches, the god who burns for her, and this makes the kiss all the sweeter. She will not know his plans, will never understand them but -- he will remake this world for her. To make a creature as beautiful as her, as innocent, and make her a goddess; _his_ goddess.

He will. He _must_.


End file.
